


We're doing it backwards but we're doing it right

by Newtmassangster



Series: From the moment you ran into the maze I knew i would follow you anywhere (Newtmas One-Shots) [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adopting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child, Dad! Newt, Dad! Thomas, Eleanor (OC) - Freeform, Established Newt/Thomas, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minho is Thomas' and Newt's mentionned best friends, Newt is the cutest dad ever, Newtmas parents, Oneshot, Parent! Newt, Parent! Thomas, Parenthood, Parents, Short, Teresa too, Thomas is a dork, What is New?, and kissing, daughter - Freeform, it's really JUST cute fluff, lots of hugs, newtmas - Freeform, parenting, past depression, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtmassangster/pseuds/Newtmassangster
Summary: Newt and Thomas are together and they adopted a girl, who is six months old and unfortunately woken up often at night.Or: Newt is being the cutest father ever and Thomas catches him.(I really don't know how to explain without spoiling, but it's short and really nothing but cute fluff with parents! Newtmas)





	We're doing it backwards but we're doing it right

**Author's Note:**

> be thankful to my procrastinating self for this, because I have an essay tomorrow and apparently I'll stay up the whole night because my brain thought it was much more important to finish this one-shot *HUGE sigh*
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway :)

Thomas was aware he didn’t have to close his car’s door _that_ hard, but he was also aware that it was exactly a quarter past seven at night and that he had still to walk (more like run) to the other side of the parking lot and through the large building to get to the nursery, where his daughter and her teacher would be waiting for him. He sped up, trying hard not to push people too hard and keep his curses to himself. _God_ , Newt was going to kill him. The one night in the week when he had to pick Eleanor up after work, and he _always_ managed to be late. Technically, it was Minho’s fault ninety percent of the time, but Thomas didn’t think it made much difference to the teacher who had to wait an extra fifteen minutes each week.

He finally reached the nursery door, out of breath. He bent down, hands on his knees, and quickly readjusted his tie and jacket in order to look decent, even though he knew with his red cheeks and sweaty shirt, he wouldn’t even fool his six months old daughter.

Still, his lips grew into a warm smile as soon as he saw her tiny figure in the teacher’s arms. She seemed to be excited to see him as well, since she was struggling into the man’s grip to reach her father. Thomas picked her up happily, pressing a small kiss to her forehead and turning back to the teacher.

“Aris, right? I’m so sorry I was late again” He tried to apologize with a guilty smile.

“It’s okay” the man replied, despite the deep frown he wore. “I can wait a few minutes.”

“I would promise not to do it ever again, but I’m afraid neither you nor I would believe it.” The brunet let out a nervous chuckle as his daughter played with his dark hair. Aris had the decency to smile at the joke. “I really am sorry though, I swear I try.” He definitely sounded like a lame high-schooler trying to get out of detention, but at least the defeat and desperation in his voice brought another smile to Aris’ tired face.

“Do you need a ride back?” Thomas finally asked, hoping to make amends. That would probably make him late back home, since Newt was probably already waiting for them, still he was disorganised, but not a jerk.

“I live across the street.” Aris shook his head, smiling gratefully, and sincerely this time. “But thank you.” Thomas held a relieved breath.

“Alright.” The teacher broke the awkward silence, grabbing his jacket and keys. “I’ll see you or your husband tomorrow then.” He locked the door.

Thomas didn’t really know why, but he felt the need to precise: “We’re not married.”

“Oh, sorry about that. Well I’ll see one of you tomorrow anyway. Bye Ellie!” And with a last tired smile, he left in the opposite direction. Thomas watched him go before focusing his attention on his daughter.

“Come on, little one, we’re going back home.” Thomas reached for his phone to tell Newt he would be late (not really a surprise) and carried the girl back to the car.

 

 

“I swear I’ll buy you a bloody talking watch for your birthday.” Newt greeted him as soon as he stepped into their apartment. The blond wore an apron reading “I’m not gay, but my boyfriend sure is”, courtesy of Minho and Teresa for his last birthday, and some tomato sauce on his nose, fluffy hair in a mess. Had Thomas not been holding Eleanor in his arms, he would have melted at the sight.

“Hello there Ellie” Newt took the baby from his arms. “How was your day, sweetie?” Of course the girl didn’t answer the question, but Newt looked satisfied at her quiet babble and gave her an eskimo kiss nonetheless. He always loved talking to Eleanor even if she was clearly too young to understand a word of it. Thomas couldn’t resist to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, and a proper one to his mouth once the blond looked up.

“Go get changed, now, dinner should be ready in a minute.”

Thomas didn’t need to be told twice, he hurried up to their room to put on comfortable clothes instead of the stupid suit and tie Minho made them wear at the office. Unfortunately, Minho owned the company Thomas worked at, which probably was the reason why he got the job in the first place, meaning that he got to boss the brunet around, making him wear fancy suits because it “made him look sexy” and stay in his office overtime to watch videos or convince him to go out or whatever got Thomas late. The three and Teresa had known each other since middle school, even though it took Thomas and Newt much longer to finally get together. They became a couple their junior year of College, six years ago, much to the other’s impatience (except for Minho, who apparently thought they had been dating in secret for years). They moved together on their senior year and decided to raise a child two years ago. Although the adoption services were so slow for gay couples that they only got to welcome Eleanor into their family a year and a half after that decision. A fact that always got Newt worked up, and had he not been a High-School teacher working overtime, he would have joined an association on the spot. Thomas smiled warmly at the thought of his boyfriend frowning deeply and raising his voice to explain gay parental rights to him for the thousandth time. The brunet would always listen to him religiously, but mostly because he was really cute with cheeks red with emotion.

 

 

Teresa called later that night while Newt was putting Eleanor to bed after her bath and Thomas was getting ready for bed. Which made for an awkward scene of Thomas answering the phone shirtless, his jeans half-on. Newt couldn’t stop himself from laughing when he opened the door.

“I’m not asking.” He called, his hands up in surrender while Thomas hung up, blushing.

“It was just Teresa inviting us for lunch on Sunday. She says she hasn’t seen her goddaughter in too long and we’re terrible friends.”

Newt chuckled, joining the brunet on the bed. “I haven’t seen Dee-dee in days and I’m not being childish about it.”

“That’s because you’re a heartless man.”

“Clearly.” The blonde huffed, cuddling closer into Thomas.

“Goodnight, Newt.” The brunet kissed his temple and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Goodnight love.”

 

Not even three hours later, they were woken up by high-pitched cries coming from the baby’s room across the corridor.

“You know, I don’t think they warn you enough about the fact that becoming a parent also means turning into an insomniac zombie.” Thomas groaned, barely opening his eyes. “Now _that_ would drive gay couples away for sure.”

He felt Newt press his lips to his cheeks, then leaving the bed. “First of all, _yes,_ they do warn you about it, if only you had bothered reading the books I bought. Second of all, you stop complaining right now because I’m the one getting up.” He didn’t need to have his eyes open to know the blond would be rolling his eyes.

“yeah, yeah, you’re the best, I love you. etc.” Thomas grumbled into the pillow, trying to fall back asleep.

 

Except he couldn’t. He remained in a half-asleep state for too long before he decided he had enough of laying awake and alone in his bed and crossed the hall to Eleanor’s room. He suddenly stopped at the threshold, admiring the sight in front of him.

Newt was leaning in front of the open window, holding Ellie in his arms. The fresh air felt good, intruding the already too warm apartment, which was probably the reason why the girl had been crying in the first place. Although Thomas had figured by now that she didn’t always have a reason for waking them up in the middle of the night. Apparently, that was her hobby. But he would never complain about it if it meant watching Newt like this every night. The blond rocked the little girl slowly, softly humming a lullaby. He didn’t seem to notice Thomas, so the brunet kept silent, watching his family with a fond smile.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine”_ At one point, the humming turned into words, which only seemed to please Eleanor more. She wasn’t sleeping yet, but she seemed content gazing at her father singing.

“ _You make me happy when skies are grey, you’ll never know dear how much I love you”_ Newt did not have a perfect voice. It was slightly hoarse because of all the cigarettes he used to smoke - and sometimes still does; but Thomas couldn’t help finding it incredibly sexy.

“ _Please don’t take my sunshine away_ ” Newt finished, still rocking the baby against his chest.

He sighed. “Still not asleep, love? You know that’s the only lullaby I know, and I’m not sure Tommy would be so thrilled if he found out I sing Nirvana to get you to sleep.” He smiled, and so did Thomas. No, he wouldn’t be so thrilled, that’s for sure. Newt was still in his little world with their daughter, unaware that the brunet was listening.

“You know, I really like our late-night meetings” The blond laughed, gazing out of the window. “You’re a pain in the- I mean you can pretty annoying waking me up every night.” Thomas laughed silently at the blond’s precautious choose of words. She was only six months old, she couldn’t understand a thing! He knew Newt loved to talk to her anyway. “But I enjoy it you know, I’m not complaining.” The blond continued. “I’ve never a big sleeper anyway, not like your Dad, he’s the worst! Don’t tell him I said that, though.” He smiled sweetly. “I love him so much.” He picked the baby up so that she was facing him and poked her nose.

Eleanor made quiet, pleased noises. Newt squeezed her tighter to his chest, peppering her small face with wet kisses, which made her giggle. “I love you so much, sweetie, you know that right?” another series of kisses. “You’re one of the two best things that ever happened to me. I mean, I’m literally standing in front of a window, talking to you, and smiling like an idiot in the middle of the night. I used to do much more miserable stuff at this hour. But that was a long time ago, you’ll learn about it growing up, it’s not necessary now.” He caressed the little hair that were beginning to grow on top of her head before going back to his monologue. “You’re a gift from the heavens, my little monster. And you make me so happy. You and Tommy both. And soon you’ll be all grown up, with your beautiful eyes, and you’ll forget all about our times by the window, but I won’t. Just like I always remember our times on the roof with your Dad when we were in High-School and I needed to get away from everything. You’re both so precious to me. I’d never thought I’d be this happy or this lucky one day. Look at you.” His smile could have lightened up the whole street. Eleanor looked comfortable in his arms, and either because of the chill air refreshing her from the window, the slight rocking or the soft words coming from her father; she had closed her eyes again. The Koala bear pyjamas that she had on made her look like a teddy bear.

Newt chuckled softly and wiped the trace of drool at the corner of her mouth. “Just like her father…” he whispered, before getting up and putting her back in her cot. He kept caressing her hair for a couple more minutes, humming the lullaby again. “Goodnight, love.”

 

“I didn’t know you were such a sap?” Thomas broke the peace of the moment, making the poor blond jump back, eyes wide.

“Tommy, you creep!”

“Shush!” Thomas teased. “You don’t want to wake her up again. I mean, I wouldn’t mind a re-watch but-”

“Alright shut up.” Newt blushed furiously, lightly shoving his boyfriend’s shoulder. Hearing the blond secretly being this sentimental had made Thomas feel all warm inside. He caught the boy’s arm and dragged him to his chest, burying his nose to the blond’s neck. Newt had never been secretive, or hesitant to tell Thomas he loved him, but this was another level, the blond was rarely this expressive about his feelings, not that the brunet minded.

They stayed like that for a little while, lost in each other’s warmth. “I’m glad you’re happy.” Thomas broke the silence once again. “And for the record, I love you too.”

“Doesn’t make you any less of a creep.” The blond laughed, before softly pressing their lips together in a sweet and slow kiss. A kiss between two people who knew each other so well that they didn’t need words to express their feelings anymore, who didn’t need anything to add to their lives but each other’s presence, who knew exactly what the other needed. The expert movement of Newt’s soft lips against Thomas’ slightly chapped ones, the other’s strong grip on the blond’s slim waist, and the passionate motion of Newt’s thumb on the boy’s cheek expressed perfectly the beautiful bond the two had formed over the years.

Thomas pulled away reluctantly and took the time to gaze into his boyfriend’s eyes for a second, catching his breath.

“What is it, Tommy?”

“So, I know I’m doing it backwards, and this doesn’t make much sense, but…” The brunet looked unsure now, almost nervous. His right hand was tracing small patterns under Newt’s shirt. “I mean, I just thought about it right about now, but it doesn’t make it any less sincere, forget what I said, it makes perfect sense actually, just-”

“To the point, Tommy.” Why the brunet always felt the need to draw very complex lines of thought instead of stating his idea straight away, Newt never understood.

“Will you marry me?” The movement on his hip stopped. The whole world stopped. Newt did _not_ expect that, which didn’t stop his lips from turning into a jaw-breaking smile.

“Really, Tommy? At one in the morning after making out in the baby’s room?” The boy turned a darker shade of red, if that was even possible.

“I mean, I didn’t plan that, It’s just that you’re so beautiful and seeing you so emotional just looking at our daughter, it made me realise that I couldn’t lose you. I want you to be my husband. I want to be yours.” He said with a smile. “This is pure impro though, I don’t even have a ring.” He frowned. “Wait, does it count if I don’t have a ring? I can’t believe I just ruined it. I need a ring. Wait here.”

Newt watched helplessly as Thomas ran to the kitchen, knocked his knee against the counter, cursed loudly, and came back to him with a torn-up napkin, rolled into a line and shaped in a circle. He put a knee down, presenting the makeshift ring to a stunned Newt.

“Is that your idea of the perfect proposal?” the blond asked, his legendary frown back on on his face.

“Come on, you still need to answer.” Thomas looked at him with expectation.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Tommy, I love you so much. But I’m not wearing a napkin ring.”

“It’s not a proposal if there’s no ring.”

“Says who?” Newt crossed his arm, his stubborn-self taking over.

“Says your stupid books!” Thomas laughed, unphased. “Come on, my knee’s hurting.” Newt took another look at the man in front of him. Thomas kneeling, wearing pyjamas, with the most stupid engagement ring in the history of weddings, trying hard not to laugh but still looking up with those hopeful eyes. _Those damn puppy eyes._

“I’m not responsible if this breaks overnight.” He sighed, quickly putting the paper around his finger, and dragged his now fiancé up, sharing yet another kiss. And it didn’t matter that this one was slightly dysfunctional because they were both smiling too much.

“Nobody else would have accepted that stupid ring, you’re lucky you have me.” Newt stated when they broke apart, foreheads touching.

“And Ellie.” The brunet nodded.

Newt nodded. “I love you. You and Ellie both.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now my Mom thinks I'm pregnant because my google history search is full of baby stuff and names' search and I have no idea how to make her understand... ugh.
> 
> I swear the end was supposed to be romantic etc. but then it tuned out into ... that. I'd say I'm sorry but somehow I like it?
> 
> Also, as a side note, I wondered for a long time if I should have had wrote a bathroom scene where Newtmas give her bath to Ellie, and I don't remember why I didn't. Should I have?
> 
> Anyway, hope you all have a good day, night, whatever. Wish me luck for my essay. And you're very welcome to leave kuddos, comment etc. It means a lot, seriously <3


End file.
